


Chika's bondage adventure

by Cup_0_Milky_Milk_9



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: BDSM, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_0_Milky_Milk_9/pseuds/Cup_0_Milky_Milk_9
Summary: Chika wakes up to see herself tied up by her Girlfriend Riko, How did she get into this situation?
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Chika's bondage adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written,Im sorry. (It'll probably take a while until I get the inspiration to finish this fic)

"Chika~" Riko sang.  
Chika woke up suddenly,to find herself tied up to a chair!

"Let's have some fun~"

"U-Um Riko, What are you doing-" Riko pulled Chika into a kiss, Chika pulled away and asked "Riko, Why Did you tie me up?" "Chika, Do you not know what i'm trying to do?" "N-No...Can you please explain?"

not done yet plz wait im a slow writer


End file.
